


Earth

by GallifreyanHeroine



Series: The Elemental Series [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Elemental Magic, F/M, Part 2, The Elemental Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cella doesn't return to New Orleans, Elijah is forced to find her. The trouble she's in could either solidify their love, or destroy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Cella had told Elijah she’d come right back, and she couldn’t help but wonder if that had been wise. Her mother’s trouble had been far from simple; after all, why else would she be out here in the woods with members of her family scattered about, running from witch hunters? These weren’t your average humans, either. No, they were faster, stronger, and knew enough tricks to bring down entire covens at a time. They knew all the modern tricks too, resulting in her entire family having to go on the run with no technology and minimal supplies. If it weren’t for her brother, they all would have died by now. As Cella sucked behind a tree and began muttering, she could feel someone coming towards her, fast. She unsheathed her knife, knowing this may well end with her death. She silently counted the distance down in her head, before whipping around the tree with dagger poised. A hand grabbed her own with astonishing speed, and familiar eyes looked down at her in shock.

“Elijah?” Her disbelief was short-lived as an arrow embedded itself in her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Elijah moved immediately, putting himself between her and the shooter just as another arrow slammed into his chest. He only stumbled before ripping it out, zeroing in on the hunter and taking off after him. Cella ground her teeth against the pain, hurrying as much as she dared back to the agreed on meeting point. Elijah was at her side, covered in blood, and pulling her to a stop.

“Cella, wait.” The concern coming off of him was distracting, and she waved him away, eyes darting for the next threat.

“We need to meet up with the others. Now.” He must have sensed the urgency in her tone, because he simply nodded and allowed her to lead him through the trees. They walked in silence, and she tried to focus on her surroundings rather than the arrow in her shoulder. It was going to require her mother’s help to remove; the hunters had a nasty habit of using twisted tips, which would cause more damage the more you pulled on them. She stopped just outside the encampment boundary, turning to him “Wait here.” She stepped through before he could argue, muttering a few words to alter the enchantment to let him in. “Alright, come on.” He followed, his curiosity and worry warring in his mind. She made a beeline for her mother’s tent, and a few children ran ahead of her to warn the matriarch.

“Viticella!” Her mother and brother raced towards her, each careful to support a side and help her into the tent. Now that she was safe and her adrenaline was winding down, the pain was becoming intense, and tears sprang to her eyes. Elijah and her brother eyed each other for a few minutes as she was laid face down to treat the wound. Her brother made a move towards Elijah, and Cella spoke up.

“Elijah, my brother Jun. Jun, Elijah.” Her mother glanced up from her work for only a moment before continuing, using magic to take the pain away while she pulled the arrow out. “Elijah’s an Original. One of the Mikaelsons.” A heavy silence fell over the tent, and Jun moved to crouch in front of her, meeting her gaze.

“What’s he doing here, Cella?” If she were in better shape, she’d laugh at his “protective older brother” act. She gave him a weak smile.

“Maybe he thinks he owes me. Don’t worry, he’s not staying.”

“If I may interject,” Elijah said from the doorway, his tone overly polite, “I do not plan on leaving until I am sure Viticella is safe.” It was so nice hearing his voice again, but she couldn’t let him stay. She gasped as she felt the arrow removed, and sat up to let her mother finish the bandaging.

“You can’t stay. You have a family to think about back in New Orleans.” He was already shaking his head, and she held back the urge to huff at him. “It’s too dangerous anyway. I’ll be fine.” His eyes narrowed just a bit.

“Is that yet another promise?” His voice was cold and she dropped her gaze to her lap. She wasn’t proud or happy about the fact that she hadn’t been able to go back in the last few months, but there was no way she was going to lead these crazed hunters to her friends. Jun stepped between them, facing Elijah with crossed arms.

“Out. Now.” She didn’t look up to see if he complied, fiddling with her hands as her mother finished tending to her.

“We’ll speak later, Viticella.” And he was gone, leaving her with the questions of her family and a gnawing guilt in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Cella’s mother had let her hide out in the tent for as long as possible, but soon enough it was dinner time and she needed to eat. Elijah waited just a few feet away, observing the movements of the camp carefully. His impatience was clear, and she knew the sooner she could convince him to go back to the city, the better. His gaze snapped to her as soon as she stepped out, and he made his way towards her.

“Viticella, what is going on?” She nodded for her mother to go ahead to dinner, waiting until the older woman was out of range before grabbing him in a tight hug. He returned it, burying his face in her hair.

“We’re at war, Elijah. That’s why you can’t be here.” Her words were muffled by his body, but she knew he could hear her just fine.

“If you’re in trouble, then I’m staying to help.” She was already shaking her head, pulling back enough to look up at him. He had a determined glint in his eyes, and she couldn’t help but wish she could keep him here. The last six months had been hell, and it was nice to have someone who could take the burden for a short while.

“Your family needs you.”

“I will not sit by while you and your family are hunted and slaughtered.” She flinched at his harsh tone and his words, and he instantly softened. “I will stay, and help. Now, what are we facing?” She sighed, pulling away fully and gesturing for him to follow her. They headed towards the center of camp and she spoke quietly.

“They’re witch hunters, but incredibly more skilled. They’ve already taken down so many of us.” Her voice broke, and she cleared her throat. “When I left, my mother was worried they had found her. They had attacked by the time I got to her. My brother and I gathered the coven, and we’ve been running ever since.” He nodded, jaw clenching and she wondered what he was thinking.

“Even more reason for me to stay. I can help protect your family until my siblings get here.” He pulled out his phone, and she swiped it from him.

“You can’t. Rebekah is a witch now, completely mortal, and Klaus won’t want to leave the city.” Cella held the phone close to her chest. “Please, don’t ask them to come here. I can’t be worried about them and my family.” She waited until he nodded to hand his phone back. “Thank you.” They continued until they reached the group, moving to collect food before sitting with her brother and mother.

“Cella, what is he still doing here?” Her brother was giving Elijah a dirty look, and she smacked him upside the head.

“Play nice. He wants to help us get rid of the hunters.” She could feel his mother’s gaze, but didn’t look at the older woman, focusing on her brother.

“We don’t need him here.” Jun looked at her, and she could feel his worry. With a hand on his shoulder, she gave her best convincing smile.

“He’s a thousand year old immortal. I don’t see how he could hurt our cause.” They stared at each other for a few minutes before nodding, and she mentally congratulated herself on the victory. There was a few moments of silence while they all ate before her mother turned to Elijah.

“So, why would you be so interested in helping us?” They all turned to the matriarch. Elijah set his food aside, giving her his full attention.

“I find myself rather attached to Viticella, and I was worried when she didn’t return. I don’t take kindly to those who threaten the people I care about.” The threat was clear in his voice, and Cella knew her family was at least mildly impressed. Her mother nodded once, turning back to her food, while Jun seemed to be studying the vampire.

“Maybe we could use you.” Dinner was silence after that. At the end, Cella offered to take first watch, giving her family the chance to rest. Elijah stated he would supplement all the watches tonight, much to many people’s relief. As everyone headed to bed, Cella got settled in the usual spot for watch, looking up when Elijah sat next to her. They sat in silence as the camp settled down, eyes trained out into the darkness.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner.” Her words were whispered, not wanting to draw anyone’s attention. He moved until she could lean against his side, taking comfort in having him close again. They spent the rest of her watch in silence, until she left when her replacement arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone was up early to pack up camp, preparing to move on. Cella, Jun, and Elijah were sent as scouts ahead of the group, meant to draw the attention of the hunters. While Elijah wasn’t happy about her being bait so soon after being hurt, he was in no position to argue. As they walked through the forest, she couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at how out of place he seemed in his suit.

“Is something amusing to you, love?” Elijah arched a brow, though his eyes continued to scan for threats. Jun only glanced at the two of them before continuing on.

“You.” She let his curiosity grow for a few minutes while before going into details. “Always in a suit, even when coming to find a coven of witches in the woods.” Jun gave a snort, letting his gaze travel over Elijah’s clothes as well. With a smirk, Elijah moved to undo his tie.

“A fair enough point, I suppose.” He tucked it into a pocket, undoing the top button of his shirt. They fell silent as they continued their walk, keep their eyes open for hunters. They made a small stop for lunch, and Jun was studying Elijah again. “Can I help you with something, Jun?” Setting his sandwich aside, Jun gave Elijah his full attention.

“Yeah. How are we supposed to keep you fed?” Cella instantly remembered the feeling of Elijah feeding from her, and she focused on her sandwich. Elijah could most likely hear her increased heartbeat, but he didn’t out her.

“I figured our enemies made as good a meal as any. Unless, of course, you have something against it.” Jun’s eyebrows shot up, and he sat back a little, glancing at Cella.

“Nope. If you wanna drain the fuckers dry, I’ll be more than happy to round them up for ya.” As her brother gave Elijah a smile, she couldn’t help but relax. If Jun approved of Elijah to protect her, maybe he’d get used to the idea of them being together. Her brow furrowed as she realized she didn’t know if they were together after her disappearance. Her brow furrowed, she finished her lunch quickly and stood.

“Ready?” Jun was quick to finish and ready up as well, nodding to her. She set off on their chosen path again, lapsing into silence and leaving her with her thoughts. They reached the spot for the new encampment without incident, and Jun helped her get the enchantments set up. Elijah paced the perimeter, eyes darting around for any sign of danger. Once everything was set, Cella went to claim a spot for her tent. There were perks to being a scout, but they were very few; for the most part, the position was made of cons. She pulled her boots and socks off, rubbing at her feet with a sigh as Elijah made his way over to her. Without a word, he gently batted her hands away and pulled her foot into his lap, giving it a generous massage. “Elijah…”

“Before you tell me I needn’t do this, simply know that I want to.” He gave her a soft smile as he continued, and she had to admit it felt pretty good. Jun sat near them, snacking on a granola bar as they waited for the group to catch up. Cella was too tired to care what her brother thought of how close her and Elijah appeared to be; trusting them to keep an eye of, she announced a cat nap and drifted off soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cella woke, the camp was in full swing around her. She sat up quickly, ignoring the head rush as she looked around. Someone had set up her tent and placed her inside, and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out who. With a grunt, she pulled herself to her feet, stuffing her feet in her boots and stepping out. A few people wandered past in their usual duties, and she noticed the sun setting on the horizon. Jun and Elijah had let her sleep longer than she’d intended; stretching, she went off in search of them. She found Jun first, grabbing his attention.

“Hey, where’s Elijah?” He dismissed the man he was talking to, turning to her. 

“Left to get some food about an hour ago. Seemed fairly determined.” Her chest grew tight at the idea of Elijah going after the hunters without anyone to help him. She did her best to push the feeling away with a nod.

“Who’s got sentry duty tonight?” As Jun listed the names, she thought over what she could do. After volunteering for a majority of the shifts, she left to care for her weapons and materials. Darkness descended over the forest quickly, and she was quick to get herself up into a tree with a bow. It provided a great vantage, and she was able to keep an eye on almost the entire perimeter. She settled against the tree, blending in as best she could, and began her watch. Three hours in, she saw a shadow detach itself and make its way towards the camp. Soundlessly, she drew her bow back and aimed. As it drew closer, the light from the dying fires provided her a glimpse of a suit, and she knew instantly who was approaching so late. She fired at his feet, stopping him in his tracks. She could hear his chuckle even from her vantage point, and she spoke. “Have a good hunt?” 

“For the most part, yes. It wasn’t nearly as many as I was hoping for.” She could hear the amusement in his voice, and couldn’t stop her own grin.

“How many? Maybe we could find you more tomorrow.”

“Ten.” Her eyebrows raised. That was more than they’d ever been able to take down in a single skirmish. It didn’t help that they had a way to cripple the witches’ magic. 

“Well, there’s a cozy tent in there you can relax in. She nodded towards the camp, though her eyes did a quick sweep once again. It wouldn’t do for her to let her guard down now; as unlikely as it seemed, someone may have followed him back. Elijah stooped to collect the arrow, making his way closer to her tree, and she could feel his gaze trained on her.

“Will you be joining me?” She shook her head, settling back into her spot on the tree.

“Sorry, but no. I have a rather long shift tonight.” In an instant, he was in front of her on her branch, offering the arrow. She took it with a smirk, willing her racing heart to slow. “Thanks.” 

“If you’re going to be here for awhile, then perhaps we can talk.” He moved to a nearby branch to sit down, instantly scanning the darkness for threats. She loved that he was so willing to help her and her family, even if she had originally told him to go home. She opened her mouth to speak, interrupted by a snapping twig nearby. As Elijah’s head spun to zero in, she let an arrow loose, hearing the satisfying sound of having hit something fleshy. She nocked another, aiming in the same spot. Letting it loose, she waited for the sound again; when it didn’t happen, she began to climb down. “Where are you going?”

“I have to warn Jun. If I hit something alive and wasn’t able to hit it again, it moved. It could be a scout, which means the camp needs to be ready.” She was already striding to the tents, Elijah at her heels. Throwing open the flap, she nudged her brother with her foot. “Jun, get up.” He grumbled as he sat up, looking around. “There was a disturbance. We need to get ready.” Her words had him on his feet in that moment, pulling on his gear.

“Go warn Mom.” With a nod, she set off to do as told, knowing her mother would sound an alarm to wake the camp. As soon as she left her mother’s tent, Cella watched people pouring from their tents, weapons at the ready. As determined as they all looked, she could block out their fear, and took a deep breath to balance herself. Elijah stayed quiet through the actions, though he gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance. With an Original here, they likely wouldn’t lose anyone tonight; worst case, she had to convince any injured parties to accept his blood to heal faster than their magic could do it. As they made their way towards what could very well be a bloody battle, she was grateful to have Elijah at her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the night, the camp rotated shifts of guards, though no one really slept. Moving on in the morning would be difficult, especially with the children. Cella knew scouts would be sent ahead, though she didn’t volunteer this time. Instead, she found herself traveling with the youngest coven members, keeping them awake by keeping them talking. Several wanted to know about Elijah, asking her question after question. He had nodded for the more personal ones, allowing her to share his life.

“So, he’s the first vampire?” One of the older boys was eyeing the man curiously, clearly comparing how he looked to the stories he’d heard. She nodded.

“One of them, yes. He has a brother and a sister as well.” Several wide eyes turned to him. He arched a brow, giving her an amused look. He’d been a good sport about traveling with the kids, and she wondered if he had always wanted them.

“So, do you drink blood?” Elijah nodded to the little one as they stopped for lunch. She passed out sandwiches before sitting with them. “That’s gross.” The boy gave a giggle despite his words, and Elijah gave his own short laugh.

“I suppose it might be, to a mortal.” They ate in peace as the kids’ hunger overrode their need to question him, and she was happy for the reprieve. In general, she loved kids, but the way they could just cut to the heart of an issue was uncanny. As if on cue, the little girl in her lap turned to Elijah with a very serious face.

“Are you going to marry Cella?” The witch in question gasped, accidentally inhaling her bite of food. As she cleared her airway, Elijah looked at the girl with a calculating look.

“Is that something you would like?” Why he was leaving it up to a child was beyond her, but she allowed them to continue as she downed some of her water. The girl seemed to think over his words before nodding.

“Yes. You’re nicer than her last boyfriend.” And there she went, giving too much information. Quickly, Cella gave the girl a piece of her own granola bar to distract her, not meeting Elijah’s gaze as she spoke.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Holly. He’s a friend who came to help us with the bad guys.” Everyone seemed to accept this answer, except for a few of the older kids. She could feel Elijah looking at her, and as his confusion made its way into her mind, she worried she wouldn’t be able to distract him from this particular turn of events. Soon, they were moving again, and Cella kept herself occupied with the kids until they reached their new camp. Jun forbade her from running sentry duty again, instead sending her to her tent to sleep. It didn’t take long for Elijah to find her, sitting on the floor next to her as she wrote in a journal.

“Viticella, can we talk?” She nodded, not yet picking up her head. “About what was said earlier…do you honestly believe we are merely friends?” With a sigh, she set the journal aside, finally looking into his eyes for the first time in hours.

“I don’t know, Elijah. I mean, I’ve been away for months and we never really solidified this thing between us before I left.” His brow furrowed.

“You had said you would be right back. If I’d known you hadn’t actually planned on keeping that promise, I never would have let you leave.” She could feel her anger building, and pushed it back as best she could.

“You couldn’t have stopped me.”

“I could have compelled you.” Sitting back a bit, she studied him. There was a flash of regret in his gaze, but his jaw remained hard.

“I’m not a slave. If you’re looking for one, you came to the wrong coven.” Scooping up her journal and pen, she turned her back to him and continued her writings. There was silence behind her, and if it weren’t for the fact that she could feel his frustration, she would have thought he left. She tensed when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her to face him again.

“I’m sorry, Viticella. I’ve been worried about you since I lost contact with you.” She looked at him with guarded eyes, knowing that she was seeing a new side of him. “I care about you.” Pulling her arm away gently, she got ready for bed.

“I know.” His care was exactly why she had second thoughts now. She promised herself that in the morning, she’d finally speak to her brother about it. Maybe he could shed some light on Elijah’s actions.


	6. Chapter 6

“You did what?” Cella flinched at her brother’s tone, and he took a deep breath. “Cella, why in God’s name would you sleep with him, of all people? Was there really no one else in all of New Orleans?” She rolled her eyes, even as she shuffled her feet a bit. She knew Jun wouldn’t be happy about it, but she hadn’t even been able to get the whole story out.

“What, do you want to details?” His eyes widened in fear and she scoffed. “Relax, that’s not why I’m telling you all this.” With a deep breath, she went over the events of the previous night, watching as her brother’s face grew dark. When she was done, he started towards the camp.

“I’ll kill him.” She grabbed his arm, yanking him to a stop, and stepping in front of him.

“Jun, stop. First off, you can’t. I mean, literally can’t.” He huffed. “Second, I don’t want you to try and kill him, I want you to tell me what to do.”

“Leave him. Break it off, tell him to take a hike.” It was his turn to grab her arms, albeit more gently than she had, and he stooped a bit to look her in the eye. “Don’t go back with him.” There was concern written on every inch of his face, and she shrunk a bit. A part of her knew he was right; that Elijah had basically told her he would force her hand, make her do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t right, to say the least. Jun rubbed her arms gently, his voice softer. “I don’t want you going back with him. I love you so much, Cellie.” It was a nickname she hadn’t heard since she was a child, and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face in his chest with a sigh. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, and she took a deep breath. “At least think about it, alright?” She nodded; she would certainly be able to do that.

Elijah made his way towards her the minute they reentered the group, and she held a hand up to stop him. His brow furrowed and he looked between her and her brother. Jun put his arm around her, kissing her head and murmuring words of courage in her ear before leaving to attend to his duties. She felt a sliver of anger from Elijah as he watched Jun walk away, and she used his distraction to get her own tent taken down and packed away. He kept his distance for the day, walking near the edge of the party with the guards while she stayed with the children again. Jun’s words swirled in her head, and she compared them to what she knew of Elijah. He’d always seemed so kind, really the perfect gentlemen, but everything had apparently broken down last night. She’d already tried to get him to leave; that only left staying with her family when this was all over. He finally came to see her when camp had been reestablished that night; she was outside her tent, sharpening arrowheads.

“Viticella, I wish to apologize.” She didn’t look up from her work, only giving a small grunt in response. He sighed, taking a seat next to her. She noted he’d ditched his suit jacket, and his sleeves were rolled up. “I really am quite sorry about what I said. I hadn’t meant it.”

“Elijah, you and I both know you never say anything without meaning it.” Her voice was quiet, and she could see him sit back a bit. 

“I normally do not speak without thinking, it’s true. However, in this instance, I’m willing to admit my mistake.” She finally looked up, keeping her confusion hidden from him. “I have been worried for months that you might be dead or worse. I will admit I’m feeling a bit protective since I know you’re alive, and your reaction to me since I got here has been less than I would have expected.” He took her hand, and she looked away. “I just don’t want to lose you again.”

“You may have already.” She pulled away, turning back to her work. Jun was right; there was no way she could go back to New Orleans.


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah spent the next few days doing anything he could to change her mind. If herbs were needed for a spell or potion, he was the first volunteer to find them. He brought her flowers, made sure her tent was set up, and covered her sentry duties. She appreciated the actions, and it did make her wonder about returning. Her brother had only the same advice, and they both knew better than to involve their mother. Cella felt stuck, caught between her family and the feelings she had for the vampire. In the end, she knew she had to return to New Orleans. She had made a promise to serve the Mikaelsons, and she wasn’t about to break another promise. She would just have to do her best to avoid Elijah, if possible. She made a mental note to ask Marcel about an apartment when she got back. If, she amended, taking into account her current situation.

“Hey baby doll.” As if her thoughts had summoned him, Marcel appeared behind her, startling her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she hugged her friend. “Oh! Missed you too.”

“Marcel, what are you doing here?” She let the disbelief and worry into her voice, as she tried to figure out how all these vampires kept finding her. A few people gave them looks as they passed, but she couldn’t care less.

“Elijah called. Said you were in trouble, and you might need help.” She pulled back with a groan, and his smile faltered just a bit. “Everything okay between you two?”

“Not exactly.” She gave him the quick version of what had happened between her and Elijah, as well as what her brother had said. Marcel’s smile was all but gone by the time she finished, and he whistled.

“Damn. Well, I’m already here. Put me to use.” She gave a small chuckle, pulling him towards her mother’s tent. Jun was there, making introductions that much faster, and Jun gave him an appraising look.

“Another one? Seriously, Cella?” Jun’s tone let her know what he meant, and she glared.

“Not like that, idiot. Marcel is a pretty good friend of mine.” Only her mother seemed to miss the point, and Jun nodded. 

“Great. Then, you’re my new friend.” Jun clapped Marcel’s shoulder and led him out, leaving Cella to trail along behind them. They passed Elijah, who gave Marcel a warm welcome and her a smile, before continuing on. Jun detailed the guard rotations, and gave Marcel the same feeding permission that Elijah had gotten. It drew a laugh from the vampire, and Cella felt her spirits lift just a bit. With two vampires, they could easily beat the hunters. They might even be able to take down whoever was in charge. “Alright, I’ll leave you to the care of my darling sister.” With that, Jun swanned off to whatever chore he felt he had to complete, and Marcel smirked at her.

“Glad I’ve got older bro’s approval. Now, what can I do for you?” His smile was contagious and she found herself grinning. She took him on a walk through the perimeter, and showed him the most important tents including her own. She explained why they were running, and he nodded.

“With the two of you, I may be able to convince my family to take the fight to them directly.” He nodded, sitting with her. 

“It’s smart, if you have the superior numbers and fighters. Are you sure you don’t want to call the others in on this?” She shook her head, looking down at her toes.

“Honestly, it’s bad enough that you and Elijah are here.” She looked up to see him frowning. “Don’t get me wrong, I missed all of you, but I’m worried about what might happen to you and Elijah out here. I know he can’t die, but he can be seriously hurt, and I don’t want to lose either of you.” She sighed. “And now with everything between Elijah and I…” Trailing off, Cella looked up at him. He nodded, seeming to understand her predicament. When she took sentry duty that night, both vampires assisted her, and it was the first time in months she felt the entire camp relax.


	8. Chapter 8

As they moved over the course of the next three days, they planned their attack. It had taken the entire first day to convince their leaders and Jun that an attack on the hunters was in their best interest, and the other two days to try and figure out how to do it. They’d sent out scouts, and when several came back injured they’d sent out the vampires as backups. Now, Cella and Jun stood over several maps, marking down where the patrols had been and where the attacks had been most frequent. They were narrowing it down slowly, and it gave everyone in the camp a sense of hope. The fourth day, Cella volunteered with Jun and Marcel to head the scouting team. As they tramped through the woods, Cella couldn’t help but feel hopeful that it would be over soon. A grunt behind her alerted her to something wrong, and she spun around to help Jun. A fist connected with her face, causing her to drop unconscious to the forest floor.

When Cella woke up, she found her arms bound behind her back tightly, and her legs tied together as well. There was a gag over her mouth, and she looked around wildly. Her surroundings looked like some sort of cabin, though it was old and in need of some work. Slowly, the events leading to her capture came back to her and she groaned. They’d let their guard down for only a moment, and that was all it had took. As she thought over her current predicament, she worried over what they had planned. She was the first of her coven they’d taken hostage and not killed on sight, and it didn’t bode well for her. The squeak of the door opening drew her attention, and she watched as a rather large man walking in.

“Ah, good, you’re awake.” His voice was harsh and he snapped his fingers. Two men entered and picked her up roughly, putting her in a chair facing the one in charge. He seemed smug, as though capturing her were some great move on his part. She couldn’t feel her connection to the elements, but she’d expected as much. He moved in front of her and the two other men stood by the door, staring ahead stonily. “We can finally have our talk, witch.” He leaned over her to remove the gag, and she held her breath. Once the fabric was gone, she snapped her teeth at his fingers, narrowly avoiding taking one or two off. His smirk was gone instantly and he back-handed her. Stars danced in her vision as her head snapped to the left, and it took her a moment to get her bearings again. “You’ll need to learn to play nice.” He pulled up another chair in front of her and sat down, staring at her.

“Fuck you.” She spat, watching as blood dribbled onto her lap. It wasn’t a pleasant taste, but it was a way to keep a handle on her anger. She could feel fear waiting to swallow her whole, but knew it wouldn’t help anything if she gave in to it. If possible, his eyes narrowed more.

“Well, we may as well get right to it then.” He shifted, pulling a knife from a holster on his leg. “Where are the rest of your people?” Cella clenched her jaw, staying silent. Ignoring his question, she focused instead on how best to escape. It clearly wouldn’t happen while she was being interrogated, but surely these idiots would have to sleep at some point. She didn’t dare look around, not wanting her planning to be obvious. “Suddenly so quiet. We can’t have that, can we?” His hand lashed out, and she gave a yelp as he gave her a shallow cut on her leg. Blood was already pooling, but she knew it wasn’t a fatal wound. It hurt like a bitch, however, and she glared up at him. “So, now that we’ve loosened that tongue, let’s try again. Where are the others?” She actually spat at him this time, satisfied to see the mix of her blood and spit hit him in the face. He gave a sigh, standing and sheathing the knife before turning to one of the henchmen. “Soften her up.” There was a glint in the henchman’s eye as he approached her, and the others left just as the first blow landed on her stomach. As the beating continued, Cella wondered how long she’d have to endure before Jun or the others could save her.


	9. Chapter 9

Cella was awake through the night once the beating was over, and she waited until morning to begin her planning again. Everything hurt, but she did her best to think past it, taking note of the exits. There was only one exterior door in this room, though there was another door that she assumed led to a bedroom. Both windows were a bit high for climbing, but she was sure she could do it if forced. If the beatings continued in this way, however, she’d be hard pressed to have the energy to do it. She dropped her head again as she heard the door squeak open, not surprised they were coming back so soon.

“Good morning, witch. I trust you slept well.” She picked up her head slowly, and if looks could kill, she’d be free. He sat across from her again, that damned smirk in place, and fiddled with his knife. “Are you ready to cooperate?” Cella chose to remain silent, and he sighed. “I thought we’d gotten past this.” The knife flashed out again, this time leaving a burning trail across her arm. She gave another yelp, not having to look to know it was bleeding rather profusely. “Now, where are your friends?”

“Go to hell.” Her voice was a bit gravelly from lack of use, but still strong. It was clear he didn’t like that, slashing out at her other arm. It continued that way for hours, with her refusing to give in and him torturing her with the knife. He kept her conscious despite the pain, and by sundown he’d grown tired of the act. He had his thug beat her again before she was left alone, bleeding and trying not to breathe hard for fear of puncturing a lung. This time, she did fall unconscious, only waking the next morning when a soft hand nudged her shoulder gently. She snapped upward, body tense despite her muscles and bones screaming in pain, to see a young girl hovering over her. Cella’s eyes darted around, taking in one henchman and a collection of medical supplies. Of course, they wouldn’t want her dead yet; not until she’d given them what they want, or they found it on their own. A plan formed then, and she had to hold back a grin. Once she was bandaged, she was given a day to recover. She worked at her ropes, wondering if Elijah or Marcel were looking for her.

“Are you ready to share yet?” She knew she had to make her plan convincing and so simply snarled. Several questions and cuts later, the beating commenced, and she managed to get into a meditative trance to ignore the pain. It helped to clear her mind and solidify the plan, giving her the confidence necessary to carry it out. When he left, she slumped down, pulling at the ropes. Carefully, she rocked, wincing when the ropes dug into her skin. If she kept this up long enough, she might be able to loosen them. Cella kept herself awake, not wanting to waste any time even though she was exhausted.

For three days after, the pattern continued: interrogation, cuts, beatings, and rocking. She caught naps when she could, but for the most part she focused on her plan. Hungry, tired, sore, she knew that she needed to get out before they decided to escalate the “incentives.” She was careful not to let her arms get rope cuts, though the burns were an angry red. The man in charge always smirked at them, and she figured he must have thought they came from the beatings. On the fourth day, when Cella looked up, she knew she was screwed. They had another captive witch, and judging by the woman’s supplies, it wasn’t going to be pleasant for Cella.


	10. Chapter 10

Elijah watched as Marcel paced in front of the leader’s tent, his agitation clear. When the younger vampire had returned without Viticella and said she’d been kidnapped, it had taken every ounce of Elijah’s self-control not to snap the man’s neck on the spot. He would need Marcel and Jun to get her back, but first they needed to know where to go. Jun and the other scouts were in the tent, trying to figure out where the hunters would have taken her. They’d been at this for days, and were slowly closing in. Elijah worried they wouldn’t find her in time for their efforts to matter.

“We need to call Klaus and the wolves in on this.” Marcel pulled the older vampire from his thoughts, drawing his eye. While Cella had been specific about keeping them out of the conflict, it was clear that was no longer an option. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out and called his brother. The younger Original was only too happy to help, but less happy to have to leave Davina and Rebekah behind. They promised they’d arrive in about a day, and a bit of Elijah’s fear was assuaged. He strode into the tent, cutting one of the scouts off mid-sentence as they all turned to look at him curiously.

“I’ve just spoken with my brother, Niklaus. Him, another hybrid, and a small pack of ten werewolves will be coming to assist with our efforts.” It was clear several of the men were uncomfortable with this, and Jun was the one to voice his concerns.

“How are we supposed to work with wolves? They hate witches, and the full moon isn’t for another 3 weeks.” Elijah gave a small smirk, showing more confidence than he truly felt. 

“Those wolves care for Viticella as well. She assisted in breaking them from the control of a dangerous witch.” He adjusted his sleeves carefully. “As for the change, the hybrid is their Alpha. They have the same abilities she does to control their change.” The group of witches exchanged looks, silently debating amongst themselves. Elijah’s patience was wearing thin, but he made sure to keep his confident façade. “Having the pack sniff her out will be easier than guessing at their location, and likely faster than what we’ve been doing.” Jun nodded, turning to the others.

“Get a spot set up for the pack.” One of them nodded and left, throwing a look at the vampire as he left. “The rest of you, leave. I have to speak with the Original.” They all filed out, and Elijah approached the table. “I know why you’re so bent on finding my sister. I can’t say I approve, but if it means you help us find her, I’ll take it.” Elijah arched a brow and leaned against the table.

“I wasn’t aware I needed your approval.” Jun snorted as he looked over the maps again, determination in his every feature. Elijah had to give him credit; it was clear he knew the importance of family. It was a sentiment Elijah could match. “I did wish to speak with you on that matter, however. Am I to assume you are the reason our relationship is suddenly in question?” Jun smirked, looking up for a moment.

“As much as I’d love to take credit for that, you ruined it yourself.” At Elijah’s furrowed brow, Jun rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. You said you were going to compel her to stay with you, for Christ’s sake.” Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. While he knew that he’d made a mistake and that his apology would take time to gain forgiveness, he hadn’t realized it was that bad.

“Is there anything I can do to fix it?” Jun moved to grab another map, spreading it out and marking potential locations.

“Yeah, let her go.” Elijah’s jaw clenched and he stood a bit straighter. “Here me out. I’m not saying you necessarily have to forget about her. Just make it clear she has a choice.” Jun shrugged, meeting the other man’s gaze. “She’s never been fond of being given orders or ultimatums.” As Elijah thought over the advice, he could see the logic to it. He softened towards the other man, nodding. “Great. Now, if you’re done bugging me for advice, I believe you wanted to go on the next scout mission. They should be leaving now.” With a nod, Elijah left to join the group, grateful for Jun’s insight into Viticella’s mind. As soon as they got her back, he’d make everything right.


	11. Chapter 11

Cella did her best to hold back another scream as the witch muttered in front of her, the spell nearly making Cella’s blood boil. The leader looked on with interest, eyes darting between the two women. The witch paused in her chanting and he stepped forward.

“You’re only prolonging the inevitable, putting yourself in unnecessary pain. Just tell me where they are and this can all stop.” He tried to make his tone soothing, but it only made her feel more sick, and she weakly looked up at him. He arched a brow, waiting to hear the information he craved.

“Go fuck yourself.” Somehow, she managed a smirk. In the last few days, she’d managed to get the ropes tying her arms back loose enough to be comfortable, and it was only a matter of time before she got out. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and she was exhausted, but she knew she only had to hold out a bit longer. It was a thing she told herself every day: make it one more day, only one more day, Elijah and Jun are coming for you. She needed to believe it, to hang on until she either escaped or was rescued. She missed what the man in charge muttered, and suddenly her blood felt on fire again. It was worse this time, and she couldn’t hold back a scream. He only asked two other times, and as he had her tortured, black spots began to dance in her vision. They finally left, and the girl who tended who wounds entered shortly after. Her usual guard wasn’t present, and it was the first crack in the armor Cella had noticed.

“Why don’t you just tell them?” The girl spoke softly, likely so as not to be overheard, as she began to dab a cold cloth on Cella’s forehead. It was an underhanded tactic; if the big guy in charge thought she’d spill the beans to this girl, he was wrong. Instead, she remained silent, waiting for the girl to leave. Cella had to believe that tonight was the night. She’d scale to the window if she had to, but she had no intention of staying here past sunrise. “It would be better if you did.”

“You and I both know that isn’t true.” Cella’s voice was almost unintelligible and the girl gave her a sympathetic look. She finished her work quickly, slipping something into Cella’s hand. It was sharp, and she bit back a cry of pain as she realized what it was. The girl gave a single nod before heading to the door, disappearing out into the darkness. As soon as Cella was sure no one else was coming in, she started on the ropes. She couldn’t keep track of the time, but it felt like forever before she felt the bindings begin to loosen. Ignoring the pain the movement was causing her, she continued on, teeth gritted in determination. When the ropes finally gave, she breathed a sigh of relief before making quick work of the ropes binding her legs. Carefully, she stood, holding back a whine at the pain in her legs as they took her weight. She wouldn’t be able to run, so she’d have to resort to stealth. As she made her way to the window, she strained to hear for anyone coming inside. So far, she’d been lucky; silence reigned around her, save for the usual creaks and moans of the cabin. 

Outside the window was almost pure darkness, and she thanked her lucky stars. Darkness was her ally in this situation. Slowly, she pushed the window open, surprised to find it opened silently enough. It became clear that these hunters didn’t think much of her people; she couldn’t help but smirk as she climbed as best she could out. She hit the ground harder than she would have liked, and had to take a moment to focus around the pain. Once the worst of it had passed, she got back on her feet and started as quietly as she could for the back of the cabin. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was, but it was something she could worry about once she was a distance from the cabin. She’d only made it a mile before she figured it out; they were likely letting her go to follow her back. She wanted to scream with frustration, realizing she wouldn’t be able to go home until she was sure. Forming a plan quickly, she began pulling strips of her shirt and pants off, stashing them in hidden spots farther and farther from the camp. With luck, Elijah or Marcel would find them and figure out the trail. Against her better judgement, she made her way back to the cabin, planting a last piece of evidence before making her way back inside. Forgoing the chair, she moved to the backroom, finding a bed. Thanking God for small miracles, she curled up and fell asleep, hoping for someone to find her soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Cella was woken the next morning by a crash, sitting up just in time to see the leader burst through the bedroom door. There was a fire in his eyes that quickly dimmed when he saw her, and she realized he must have been worried he’d actually lost her. Deciding to take a page from Elijah’s book, she sat up fully and straightened her clothes with as much nonchalance as she could muster.

“Well, this certainly is an interesting wake up call.” His eyes narrowed, and she crossed her legs primly. “You really ought to teach your men to tie a proper knot.”

“What are you still doing here? If you’ve escaped, why not do it in full?” His voice was low, and she gave a humorless laugh in spite of the pain it caused her. If anything, the pain reminded her of her hatred for the man in front of her. A sudden image of her standing over his bloodied body flashed through her mind, and in that moment she realized she had something new to live for. Survival wasn’t good enough; she wanted to win. Whatever he saw on her face must have worried him, because his gaze became guarded. 

“Escape? I didn’t think we were done quite yet.” Her tone was soft and deadly, and it clearly threw him off his game. At the snap of his fingers, the henchmen came in and grabbed her arms roughly. She was led back out into the living area, shoving her into the chair roughly. The two men stayed to hold her in place, and a third backhanded her. She could taste fresh blood in her mouth as she looked back up at him, and she spat it at his feet. She was retied to the chair with fresh ropes and beaten some more before being left alone again. Gasping, she felt the last of her fear, her pain, her doubt fade away, leaving nothing but a cold detachment in its path. She would escape again; but before that, she would kill every hunter here.

 

Elijah followed his brother as the wolves fanned out, sniffing from the direction that Jun had last seen Viticella. It was a stretch, hoping the scent had lasted this long, but it hadn’t rained yet and only a few scouts had passed back through this area. Niklaus seemed convinced he would be able to find her, and each wolf had been given something with her scent on it. They worked by fanning out, and Elijah cursed how slow the process seemed to be going. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Elijah turned to see Hayley at his side, eyes the unnatural yellow of her kind. Where once the sight of her face brought him a feeling of love, now it was only the face of a friend. Viticella had become far too important in his life; his one weakness. He straightened a bit, not wanting it to show, but judging by the look on Hayley’s face, he wasn’t succeeding. He huffed, turning to watch the wolves spreading farther out with every pass.

“You’ll forgive me if I won’t take your words to heart.” Not until Viticella was found, and returned to his arms. Once she was safe, then he could relax again. One of the wolves gave a shout, and all eyes snapped towards him. It took seconds for Niklaus, Elijah, and Hayley to reach his side, and the two hybrids smiled as they picked up the trail again. 

“It’s faint, but it’s definitely her.” Hayley was already making her way along what he assumed was the trail, followed by the others. Jun and a few other witches had come along with them, promising to provide what backup they could. As they made their way through the trees, Elijah couldn’t stop the excitement at finding her from building in his chest. He was going to bring his Viticella home.


	13. Chapter 13

Cella flexed against the ropes tying her down, ignoring the pain and chafing. The man in charge stood in front of her, clearly pissed, as he waved for his henchman to take a turn on her. The beatings tonight were intense, and worse than usual; whatever was happening, it was clear he’d run out of patience. She could barely see straight, but it didn’t stop her from planning. She’d thought of a hundred different ways to kill the men in front of her, each more brutal than the last. She was spending her time picking her favorites while they questioned her, and her filter was slipping the more they hit her.

“Tell us where the rest of your scum family is!” His face was red, and she gave a chilling laugh. The two henchmen gave each other uneasy looks.

“I think evisceration for you. Slow, painful…” She’d never heard her own voice so cold, and it gave her a strange thrill to see the fear flash across his face. There was power in making people fear you; a power she could feel simmering in her own veins. Flexing against the rope again, she turned to the henchman that usually stayed by the door. “You. You haven’t been nearly as disgusting. I’ll make your death quick.” To the other henchman. “You I will crush beneath my heel.” There was a heavy silence in the room as they all looked to each other, and she could have sworn she could taste the fear in the air. 

“You little bitch…” The leader raised his hand to hit her again, pausing only at the sound of shouts outside. At the same time that a scream was heard, she felt the elements surge into her full force. With a twitch of her hand, she threw each man across the room, grinning as she burned through the ropes. With a snap, they came off, and she stood on shaky legs. Each man looked up at her in shock, their face going pale as they realized she had her power back.

“Let’s have some fun, boys.”

 

Elijah had easily slipped into kill mode when they found the camp near sundown, ripping the hearts out of the two guards near the entrance. Jun and the other witches were chanting, something about taking down the barrier to their power, but Elijah ignored it. The wolves and hybrids had jumped in as well, killing any hunter they came across. The encampment was rather large, with several cabins spaced a good distance from one another. Elijah strode across the space, ignoring the sounds of death and pain around him as he checked the first cabin. There were several bunks, and it was clear it was a sort of barracks.

Systematically, Elijah checked every cabin with a sort of detached calm. He knew Niklaus and Hayley would take care of the hunters; his brother was always one to enjoy a good slaughter. The only thing Elijah could focus on was Viticella: finding her alive, taking her back to New Orleans where he could keep her safe from everything that would think to harm her. With a sudden bang, the last door flew open, a man tumbling out of it. Watching with a furrowed brow, Elijah was shocked by the sight of a bloodied Viticella stepping out of the door. There was something off about her, and he approached quickly as her words carried across the air.

“I lied, earlier. See, I don’t have the time to handle you.” Her voice was cold and harsh, cracking as though she’d overused it; Elijah realized she must have been yelling at least. Now, she stood over the cowering man, and Elijah stopped a few feet away. “It’s too bad, really. It could have been fun.” She twisted her wrist, and he watched on as the man suddenly burst into flames. His screams grew as she clenched her fist and the flames grew in intensity. Elijah made his way to her side, looking down at her in shock.

“Viticella…” At a loss for words, he could only stare as she turned to him with a twisted smile. Her eyes were nearly dead, a look he knew all too well.

“Well, look who it is…”


	14. Chapter 14

Getting Viticella back to New Orleans had been relatively easy, but she had clearly changed. No longer was the bubbly, friendly girl at his side; instead, Elijah found someone dark, with eyes that no longer sparked with happiness. Three days after returning, she’d even changed her hair color. The deep blue he’d come to associate with her was exchanged for a multicolor fade, starting with fuchsia at the top, fading to purple, then teal at the ends. While he agreed it looked good on her, it was only another sign that things had changed. She hadn’t spoken to anyone since her return, instead exploring the city and making notes of places in a small notebook she carried. Every day that Elijah saw her gaze dance over him, he couldn’t help but wonder what he could do to get her back.

He had to try.

And he was willing to try anything.


End file.
